The Sprain Ankle Part 2
by Park Ryder
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story "The Sprain Ankle".
1. Coming home from the Hospital

Today was the day Mordecai leaves the hospital after Margaret's ex jerky boyfriend Travis brutal toss him and causes his sprain ankle to be a fractured ankle and have to wear an ankle brace and use crutches to help him walk for a couple of weeks.

Most of his injuries had heal expect for his right arm and he still have to wear gauze bandage for a couple of days so it can fully heal.

When he and Rigby left the hospital Rigby drove the cart and they went to their house the others welcome him back and then the Mordecai and Rigby play a couple of video games and like always Mordecai won.

Rigby - "Augh I lost again!"

Mordecai - "Hmm hmm dude you wanna go to the coffee shop?"

Rigby - "Sure thank god is our day off."

Then when they drove to the coffee shop Rigby help Mordecai a little going down the stairs even though he has the crutches to help him. When they got to the table were they usually sit and order two coffees and Mordecai order a blueberry muffin.

Rigby - "This sucks."

Mordecai - "What sucks?"

Rigby - "That not only I have to double work I wont be able to hang out with you that much cause of your ankle."

Mordecai - "Don't worry dude I be able work."

Rigby - "How?"

Mordecai - "Because the only thing I can do with a mess up ankle is working at the snack bar so that wont be so bad right?"

Rigby - "Yeah I guess so."

Then Margaret and Eileen came to give them there order.

Margaret - "Hey guys here's your order" and she gave them there coffee and Mordecai's blueberry muffin.

Mordecai - "Uh thanks M-Margaret."

Margaret - "No problem Mordecai and I'm sorry that Travis hurt you."

Mordecai - "Oh um its ok he didn't hurt me that bad."

Eileen - "So Mordecai how long do you have to wear the cast on your ankle?"

Mordecai - "Only for a couple of days or weeks."

Eileen - "Aw that's too bad."

Rigby - "Yeah sometimes he cries about it even in his sleep."

Then Rigby was laughing a little until Mordecai punch him in the face which causes Rigby moan in pain.

Rigby - "Why do you always have to punch me?"

Mordecai - "Two reasons: 1, you're a jerk, 2 I'm stronger than you."

Rigby - "Wait until you get better."

Margaret - "So how's going to be your temporary replacement?"

Rigby - "His what?"

Eileen - "You know to help him out with his work since his ankle is fractured."

Mordecai - "Oh um we don't know yet."

Margaret - "Why don't you ask Sara she's not doing anything lately?"

Rigby - "That is true do you know where she is?"

Eileen - "She over there by that table."

Mordecai - "Ok thanks." Then he grabs his crutches and he and Rigby walk over to Sara's table.

Rigby - "Hey Sara."

Sara - "Hey guys whoa Mordecai what happen to you?"

Mordecai - "I got brutal toss by Margaret old boyfriend Travis and it fractured my ankle."

Rigby - "And it also have a long cut on is arm and that why he is wearing the gauze bandage."

Sara - "Aw that's too bad."

Mordecai - "I know anyway we were hoping that you can help us at park until my ankle is better."

Sara - "Well...Ok only because I have nothing to do."

Rigby - "Awesome meet us later at the park and will tell Benson."

Sara - "Ok no problem."

Mordecai - "Come dude let go back home." He and Rigby walk upstairs and Rigby help him a little going up the stairs and drove home.

That the end of the story next chapter come soon bye!

P.S Hope you like it Perryrocks - Wolf Warrior!


	2. A Call from Sara

When they where back at the park Mordecai and Rigby were in their house watching TV eating lunch.

Mordecai - "This food is better than the hospital."

Rigby - "I know some of the food tastes like crap especially that gray glop."

Mordecai - "Word."

When Mordecai was in the hospital and Rigby stood with him the doctor gave some food some where good but then he gave them a gray glop and it was cold and they didn't like it but they were force to eat it because they were hungry.

Mordecai - "But you have to admit they had really good ice cream."

Rigby - "That is true hey dude you wanna go upstairs on the computer."

Mordecai - "Sure dude." He got up the couch and he got his crutches and Rigby helped him a little to go upstairs when they got into the room they saw Muscle Man and High Five Ghost already on the computer.

Rigby - "Hey you guys get off the computers I wanna show Mordecai something."

Muscle Man - "No way man we just got on."

High Five Ghost - "Whoa Mordecai what happen to you?"

Mordecai - "At a party I got brutal toss and it fractured my ankle and have a long cut on my arm so that why I'm wearing the gauze bandage."

Muscle Man - "Whoa know wonder why you look like that I thought that video was fake."

Rigby - "Video? What video?"

High Five Ghost - "The video of you getting brutal toss."

Mordecai - "Wait somebody record it?"

High Five Ghost - "Yeah look." Then the two of walk over their but Mordecai was a little slow because of his crutches and ankle.

Muscle Man - "Check it bro." he play the video of Mordecai getting brutal and was taken to the hospital.

Mordecai - "Dude I cant believe somebody record it now I'm going to be a laughing stock!"

Rigby - "Not really dude look at the comments."

The comments were mostly like "aw I feel sorry for that dude," "that gotta hurt", "Travis is a jerk" stuff like that.

Also the video is call "Big jerky dude brutal toss an injured looking guy"

Mordecai - "Wow I guess a lot of people feel sorry for me."

Rigby - "It also got 6, 3000 views.

Muscle Man - "Word and some chick name Sara call you guys."

Rigby - "Oh yeah about the job come on dude."

Then they both went downstairs and Mordecai nearly slips and fall but luckily Rigby helped him.

Mordecai - "This going hard to walk around with these crutches I like my ankle better when it was sprained.

Rigby - "Don't worry man it not that bad at least you're sort of walking."

Mordecai - "That is true."

Then he picks up the phone and call Sara the phone rang a few times and then she answered it.

Sara - "Hello?"

Mordecai - "Sara?"

Sara - "Hey Mordecai what's up?"

Rigby - "Let me talk to her?" then Mordecai struggle while talking to Sara.

Mordecai - "Hey dude anyway I heard you call us."

Sara - "Yeah I wanted to say that I'm a little nervous."

Mordecai - "Why?"

Sara - "I'm worried that what if Benson doesn't want me to be the temporary replacement."

Mordecai - "Don't worry Sara everything is going to be fine beside it wont be that bad beside the others will help you."

Rigby - "Give me the freakin phone!"

He was on the floor and one of Mordecai crutches was on his stomach (like in family guy in the episode "Road to Rhode Island" when Brian was holding Stewie when he was talking to Lois on the phone.)

Sara - "Is that Rigby?"

Mordecai - "No he fell asleep but I'll tell him hi for you."

Rigby - "You suck!"

Mordecai - "See you tomorrow"

Sara - "Ok bye"

Mordecai - "Bye"

Then both of them hang up and Mordecai got one of his crutches of Rigby and he stand up and wiping off.

Rigby - "You're a jerk you know that."

Mordecai - "Yeah I do anyway Sara is coming tomorrow and she a little nervous because she worried that Benson won't let her be the temporary replacement."

Rigby - "Nah man she we'll be a great one beside at least I wont have to do double work."

Mordecai - "That is true." Then he yawns and looks tired.

Rigby - (chuckles) "Dude you look tired you wanna go to sleep?" 

Mordecai - "Sure dude I still wanna recover from that toss."

Then they went upstairs and he laid down on his bed and cover himself with a blanket.

Rigby - "Don't worry dude everything will be fine."

Mordecai - "I hope so good night dude."

Rigby - "Night." And they both fell asleep.

That the end of my chapter the new one come soon bye!."


	3. The new Temporary Replacement

The next Moring Rigby was eating breakfast until Mordecai came downstairs.

Mordecai - "I got some bad news."

Rigby - "What is it Dude?"

Mordecai - "Sara call me she can't make it."

Rigby - "What! Why?"

Mordecai - "Because she got the flu."

Rigby - "Aw man! Wait what about Alex?"

Mordecai - "She had to her uncle wedding and at his house for a couple of days."

Rigby - "Aw man what are going to do? I don't want extra work!"

Mordecai - "Calm dude I'll think of something."

Rigby - "Well hurry."

Then Mordecai got an idea.

Mordecai - "What about Mel?"

Rigby - "Dude that's a genius idea!"

Mordecai - "I know we gotta go to her house."

Rigby - "Then let's go!" he meant to grab Mordecai's arm but instead he grab one the crutches and it cause him to fall and hit his bad ankle and he scream out in pain.

Then Rigby saw Mordecai on the floor in pain have one of his crutches in his arm then he help him up.

Rigby - "Sorry man."

Mordecai - "I'm going to kill you later."

They drove to Mel's house and then Rigby knock her door and there was their friend Mel who was wearing a black shirt, pant and sneakers and a beanie.

Mel - "Hey guys what's up."

They went into her house and sat on the couch.

Mel - "So Mordecai how's your ankle?"

Mordecai - "It's feeling a little better.'

Rigby - "Anyway we wanna talk to you about something?"

Mel - "Really what is it?"

Rigby - "Well you see we were looking for a temporary replacement for Mordecai."

Mordecai - "First we tried Alex but then we forget that she went to her uncle wedding."

Rigby - "Then Sara but she got the flu."

Mordecai - "So know we were wondering if you could be the replacement."

Mel - "Sure."

Rigby - "Wit you will?"

Mel - "Yeah I'm not doing anything."

Mordecai - "Sweet!"

Mel - "So what time should I come?"

Rigby - "Uh 10:00 sound good?"

Mel - "Yeah."

Mordecai - "Ok we will see you tomorrow."

Mel - "See yeah."

Then they left her house and went drove home.

At the house they watched TV.

Mordecai - "Look like we find ourselves a new temporary replacement."

Rigby - "Yeah we are now I have don't have to double work."

Mordecai - "You're a lazy bum."

Rigby - "So are you."

Mordecai - "But I'm not that lazy."

Anyway they watch TV for a while and then they both fell asleep on the couch and in Mordecai dream he was dancing with Margaret and in Rigby dream he was eating a chocolate cake and then he was dancing with a walking hotdog. Even though they were asleep they can't wait for Mel to work here.

That the end of my chapter I'll make the new one soon bye!


End file.
